Secreto
by tlisboax
Summary: Tomoyo no pasa de ser una niña, pero tiene secretos que tal vez nadie la pueda ayudar a solucionarlo. Eriol está despuesto a ponerse dentro deste lío y a salvarla, pero para eso Tomoyo lo tiene que dejar entrar.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo se encuentra en la cena, utilizando un hermoso vestido hecho de seda azul-claro, que le va hasta un poco abajo de sus rodillas, con una rendilla blanca delicada en el escote de formato de barco y las mangas cortas le pegan a su antebrazo.

Ella utiliza su largo pelo negro pegado en un lazo de fita, con el flequillo en su frente y utilizando como maquillaje de un brillo labial rosado que se trae destaque con su piel muy blanca y sus ojos en toño violeta.

Ella mira al hombre que tiene delante de si, ojos azules muy claros, pelo rubio bien cortado que destaca a su rostro de formato más cuadrado, más o menos en su físico, no está ni gordo y ni muy flaco, utiliza una playera azul-clara, lo que le hace destaque con su pelo, las pantalonas negras le completan el look, junto con un zapatilla en tono crema.

Por la sonrisa que tienen tanto el como su madre, a Tomoyo se le hace de lo más natural lo que viene enseguida de que ellos se hablan.

‒ Akira viene a quedarse en la casa. ‒ Sonomi dice a Tomoyo.

A la niña eso le toma por sorpresa, pero esboza una sonrisa timida a sus labios, mientras que los mira felices.

‒ De hecho ya me traje algunas cosas y el restante lo busco mañana. ‒ Dice el rubio.

Terminan la cena y Tomoyo se va a su cuarto pasando por las escaleras, mientras que Akira la mira de reojo, haciendo el favor de humidecer sus lábios pasando su lengua por ellos, fato a lo que Sonomi no le presta mucha atención, pero Akira se voltea a ella y pasan al pequeño bar de la casa a sacar algunas copas.

Sonomi siente que ya tomó demasiado, mientras que Akira sigue llenando su copa con más bebida y ella la saca, mientras que casi ni logra mantener sus piernas cerradas, revelando sus muslos, a lo que Akira trata de ayudarla a mantener con su falda azul un poco más baja.

Ella esvazia su copa, a lo que Akira la sigue llenando de alcohol, pero en esa vez se trae una sorpresa que está un comprimido de rohipnol para hacer con que Sonomi se va a los sueños más pesados que pueda.

Nuevamente, ella esvazia su copa y ya medio con tontura logra subir las escaleras con la ayuda de Akira, que le quita la ropa y la ayuda a poner la piyama gris. Sonomi se va a los sueños, mientras que Akira sale del cuarto y pasa al pasillo, caminando en la dirección de la recamara de Tomoyo.

Él abre la puerta con cuidado y pasa a caminar en el interior del cuarto de su hijastra, mirando a ella, que se duerme sin preocupaciones.

Akira simplemente sonríe a la dirección de la chica, sus ojos azules cortantes como el puro hielo y su sonrisa gélida como el puro océano.

Él sale de la recamara, cierra la puerta y se va en camino a la recamara de Sonomi, dónde se cambia de ropa y duerme al lado de ella, no sin antes quedarse imaginando sobre como quedaría la niña sin las ropas y utilizando un corpet blanco de rendilla, con recortes laterales, que se unen haciendo una falda corta, atada en las laterales por lazos, ocultando las bragas blancas y haciendo una hermosa visión con el largo pelo negro de ella suelto, con las ondulaciones y su tez muy blanca.

En medio a eses pensamentos, Akira se duerme de una manera muy agitada, y tiene un joven inglés mirando a sus deseos, muy pero muy atento, al parecer por la reacción, en como él pasa la mano por su pelo negro y la mirada nada serena de sus ojos azules-petroleo no le está gustando nada a lo que está por presenciar.

Él se pone delante de su tintero, con un papel en blanco y trata de escribir una carta, conteniendo toda su rabia, para no ponerlas en palabras, trata de ser blando, gentil y un tanto directo en lo que tiene que decir.

Cierra la carta en el envelope, y por falta de tiempo, la pone a su mano izquierda, la hace levitar y desaparecer con la emissión de una luz azul un poco oscura.

Tomoyo se mueve a la cama, por mirar un poco de la luz que deja la carta arriba de su buró, cerca de la cama y de su móvil.

‒ Desde aquí, voy a tratar de impedir que te pase algo.‒ Dice el joven britânico.

‒ Lástima que no me pueda ir de imediato al Japón, pero pasa que tengo unas cosas a resolver. ‒ Dice Eriol con un poco de tristeza.

Eriol escribe una otra carta, esta vez destinada a la escuela dónde supuestamente estudia, solicitando la transferencia a la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda, cierra la carta y la deja arriba del gabinete del director para su apreciación.

‒ Ahora que ya están listos estos detalles más burocráticos, és hora de hacer mi maleta, que mañana tengo clases.‒ Eriol dice y arregla las cosas dentro de la pasta.

En el día siguiente, Tomoyo se levanta y cuando va por su móvil logra mirar a la carta que tiene a su nombre, pero no tiene de quién se viene. Con curiosidad, ella rompe el lacre y trata de leer la carta.

‒ A ver… és Eriol y dice que viene a unos días.‒ Tomoyo dice, sorprendida.

‒ Por supuesto que puedo recibirlo. Pero a que vendrá?‒ Tomoyo se pregunta, preocupada.

Tomoyo sigue leyendo la carta con un poco de atención, y Eriol le pide que no se ponga preocupación, que és más un asunto personal, hasta que él logre tener una nueva casa dónde se pueda cambiar y así se pone final a la carta, diciendo que pasado dós dias llega a la ciudad y que se va sólo, para darle tiempo a que Nakuru y Spi hagan su mudanza.

‒ A Kero le va a gustar mucho de la notícia. ‒ Dice ella, contenta.

‒ Al, final tiene su telefono. ‒ Tomoyo dice, extrañada.

Ella pasa el número a su móvil por cualquier cosa y trata de arreglarse como de costumbre por irse a la escuela, toma su pasta y se va en camino a al comedor, dónde se sirve y espera a que su madre baje.

Sonomi baja con un traje social viño y tacones, por su vez, Akira tiene el mismo traje de la noche anterior.

‒ Mamá, un amigo necesita quedarse aquí por un tiempo.‒ Empieza la niña.

‒ Está bien. ‒ Dice Sonomi.

‒ És sólo mientras se encuentra una casa en Japón.‒ Dice Tomoyo.

‒ ¿Y de dónde viene ese?‒ Pregunta Akira.

‒ Se llama Hiragiisawa y viene de Inglaterra.‒ Dice Tomoyo.

Akira se queda pensando de que si llega ese niño, tal vez se le haga un poco más dificil ganarle la confianza de su hijastra, pero como va a ser por poco tiempo, és sólo un aplazamiento.

Eriol, se encuentra en la escuela, dispidiendose de personas a las cuales no conoce, pero implantó memórias falsas a permitir que nadie sepa de sus intenciones.

‒ Claro, que me comunico contigo, Sayuri.‒ Dice el, siendo cortez.

‒ A ver si me invitas a tu nueva casa, cualquier día.‒ Contesta la joven rubia.

Eriol mira a sus ojos verdes y accede en señal positivo, mientras que mira a Tomoyo llegando a la escuela y encontrandose con Syaoran.

‒ ¡Buenos, días, Li-kun!‒ Dice Tomoyo.

‒ Me dijo Eriol en una carta que viene. ‒ Dice ella, directamente.

Syaoran frunció su ceño y la miro, mientras espera lo que más viene de esa viaje.

‒ Pues, dice él que todo bien, y és un asunto personal.‒ Finaliza la niña.

Sakura llega un poco más tarde y se entera de novedad por Syaoran.

‒ Dice él que no nos preocupemos. ‒ Syaoran comenta, poniéndose de espaldas recostadas en un árbol.

‒ Si él dice eso, mejor creer.‒ Sakura dice a Syaoran.

Las clases pasan sin grandes novedades, a lo que Tomoyo llega a su casa al final de la tarde y se depara con la mudanza de Akira.

En ese final de tarde, Eriol se puso a caminar un poco en la gris Londres, siendo acompañado por Sayuri, que en un dado momento se para delante de él y gruda a sus labios en los labios de él, en un beso muy delicado y directo.

‒ Sayuri, no me mal entiendas, pero no creo que fue una buena decisión. ‒ Dice él, algo seguro.

Akira pasa a la recamara de Sonomi y trata de arreglar sus cosas, a lo que Tomoyo se va dentro de su recamara, se desquita de su uniforme escolar.

Sin pensarlo, por mirar a la niña, Akira deja la maleta y pasa con cuidado, llegando a la puerta de la recamara, abre y sigue allí, sólo mirando cuando ella saca de espaldas hacia a él a su sujetador, no logra mirar más que el contorno del cuerpo de ella, pero sólo eso ya le enciende.

Él cierra la puerta y se va en camino a su recamara, pasando y quedando sentado en la cama, sus pensamientos no se encuentran lejos, a su mente él se acerca a ella, rodea a su cintura, afasta al largo pelo negro de ella, y pasa a besar por su cuello del lado izquierdo, siendo recibido por una sonrisa.

‒ Eres un storming. ‒ Dice Akira, mientras se mira sólo.

‒ Y mira que no tienes mucha edad, que digamos, pero lo que sí aguantas.‒ Akira sonríe.

‒ ¿Quien aguanta qué?‒ Pregunta Sonomi pasando al interior de la recamara con una cara preocupada.

‒ Me refería a aguantar quedarme lejos de tí mi vida.‒ Dice él, acercándose a la pelirroja, pegando un beso, rodeandola.

Sonomi empuja la puerta, mientras que Akira le abre la ropa, con prisa, la encamina a la cama, la maleta se cae al suelo, mientras que él saca la falda de ella, y esa lo ayuda con su playera blanca y pantalones.

En algunos momentos, se encuentran unidos, fue un pequeño alivio a los deseos de Akira, estar con la madre, a soñar con la hija.

‒ Mamá…‒ Dice Tomoyo pasando al interior de la recamara, sin cuidado.

‒ … quisiera preguntarle si todo bien preparar la recamara cerca de mi cuarto.‒ Finaliza ella.

Sonomi la mira asustada y Akira no deja de moverse, mismo oyendo la voz de ella. Tomoyo, al mirar la escena, queda un poco asustada y unos minutos después sale por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoyo se queda un poco en shock por lo que acabo de mirar, pero al final pasa a su recamara.

Sonomi, luego trata de cambiar su ropa, deja a Akira esperandola en su cuarto y se va a la recamara de su hija a hablar con ella.

‒ Mi amor. ‒ Sonomi dice a la puerta.

‒ Pasa, mamá.‒ Dice Tomoyo.

‒ Vine a hablar contigo.‒ Sonomi inicia, sentandose al lado de ella en la cama.

‒ No hay necesidad de explicación, mamá.‒ Dice Tomoyo con una voz muy calmada.

‒ Quiero tratar de aclarar tus dudas…‒ Sonomi dice a ella.

‒ Pues, por lo que yo estudié en la escuela, no queda duda.‒ Tomoyo dice.

‒ Sólo quiero decirte que cuando creas que sea tu momento, puedes venir a aconsejarte conmigo. ‒ Dice la madre.

‒ Ya lo sé. ‒ Tomoyo se pone en medio a los brazos de su madre.

Sonomi sale de la recamara de Tomoyo y pasa a la suya, dónde encuentra a Akira, ya con la ropa cambiada.

‒ Creo que tengo que hablar con ella también.‒ Dice Akira.

‒ Me dijo que no hay necesidad. ‒ Sonomi contesta.

Tomoyo sigue preparando la recamara con tranquilidad, a la misma manera que siempre se hace cuando se recibe un invitado a la casa.

Eriol deja a Sayuri desolada en un parque, pasa al interior de un coche y se va rumbo al aeropuerto, donde parte de Londres.

Tomoyo recibe una mensaje de Yamazaki.

A ver, una fiesta? Dice ella.

Ella solo se apunta para ayudar con la organización y despues de arreglar la recamara, hace la lista en su recamara, dejandola a su buró.

La cena pasa amena, Tomoyo se va a duchar, mientras que Sonomi se queda abajo sacando alcohol al lado de Akira, sin darse cuenta, Akira pone unas gotas de medicación a su bebida y luego la ayuda a subir las escaleras, dejandola a la recamara.

Akira se desquita de su ropa completa y pasa al pasillo, camina en la dirección de la recamara de Tomoyo, escucha la ducha y ya dentro de la recamara espera la oportunidad venir.

Tomoyo se encuentra con un robe blanco, prendido a su cintura, cuando se topa con Akira, que se acerca a ella y le dá un beso en su mejilla.

‒ Yo vine a hablar contigo, pero…‒ Akira inicia.

Tomoyo trata de segurar al nudo que prende a su robe, pero Akira termina por sacar a su mano y deshace lo mismo.

Sin importarse, Tomoyo ergue su mano y la planta en el rostro de Akira, que por su mirada parece no gustar mucho.

‒ Salga! ‒ Tomoyo dice a él, mientras segura el robe cerrado.

‒ Te voy a ayudar, entonces. ‒ Dice él.

Akira toma a Tomoyo por su cintura y no logra tener mucha dificuldad a levantarla y mismo con ella tratando de desquitarse, empujandolo no logra y este la juega a su cama, ella solo balanza y grita a su contraseña del telefono.

Dentro del avión, Eriol mira la situación de peligro con tranquilidad, mientras sigue leyendo un libro y mentaliza a que se venga el llamado directo a su telefono.

Marca! Grita ella.

Marcando de su agenda… Contesta la ayudante digital.

Eriol mira al telefono y lo atende con su auricular.

En que puedo ayudar? Dice él.

Por lo que más quiera, ayudame. Tomoyo le implora.

‒ Por favor, dame tiempo. ‒ Eriol dice dentro del avión, tocando a su llave.

Tomoyo lo mira paralisado y se mueve, camina por la recamara, pone su pijama.

‒ Tienes poder suficiente para…‒ Tomoyo pregunta.

‒¿ Mover esa basura de tu cuarto?‒ Eriol dice y se ríe.

Tomoyo logra piscarlo y Akira ya no se encuentra en la recamara.

‒ Y voy a hacer otra cosa también. ‒ Dice Eriol manteniendo secreto.

Sonomi despierta y sale de su recamara, buscando a Akira y viendolo desnudo delante de la recamara de su hija, que al que ella fuerza la entrada, se encuentra cerrada.

‒ Sólo vine a verificar si estaba cerrada.‒ Dice Akira.

‒ Vamonos entonces.‒ Pide Sonomi.

Desde del avión, Eriol un poco cansado se pone a dormir, mientras mira que logró dejar a Tomoyo en seguridad dentro de su cuarto, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que Akira deja a su esposa durmiendose en la cama y vuelve a la puerta de entrada de la recamara de la niña, abriendola con la llave reserva que tiene Sonomi.

Akira adentra al cuarto y con un pañuelo ata la boca de ella con un nudo fuerte, enseguida con el auxílio de un lacre plastico ata los dós brazos de ella.

A esa altura Tomoyo ya se encuentra despierta, pero sin entender nada de lo que pasa, él saca el pantalon azul-bebé de ella, quedando sólo con las bragas rosa delante.

Akira, trata de sacar las bragas, mismo con Tomoyo movendose bastante en la cama, y constatando que no va a lograr deshacerse del lacre.

‒ Rayos! ‒ Se manifiesta Eriol ante la visión, abriendo sus ojos.

Él aprieta a su llave y mientras Akira toca a Tomoyo con su lengua, pasandola con mucho cuidado y presiona a sus manos a los muslos de ella, y sigue con su movimento.

Eriol rompe el lacre con un poco de rabia, y va a tratar de ayudar a Tomoyo a fugarse, pero no sabe como hacerlo. Como siente miedo, ella sólo queda inmovil mientras que Akira sigue sugandola un poco más, al tratar de mover a sus manos, ella logra entender que Eriol intervino y se esfuerza para lograr salir, a lo que se pone de pie, Tomoyo pasa corriendo por el pasillo, alcanza las escaleras y baja por ellas.

Eriol sigue apretando la llave, pero esta vez le manda un mensaje de alerta muy claro a Syaoran.

Estoy preocupado por Tomoyo, quiero que te vayas y la reciba en tu casa, sin hacer preguntas.

Syaoran extraña, porque surge delante de si el símbolo magico de Clow, lo que le indica que la situación debe de ser séria, dado a que Eriol no és de la clase de magos que utiliza su magía por la nada.

Tomoyo recibe a su pantalon y lo repone, pasa por la puerta y se esconde en el jardín de la mansión.

Syaoran viene muy agobiado y mira al interior de la casa.

‒ Tomoyo, en la puerta.‒ Syaoran dice.

‒ No sé si logro salir.‒ Tomoyo dice bajo.

‒ Deja por mi cuenta.‒ Syaoran dice sacando a su carta de viento.

Syaoran toma la mano de Tomoyo y los dos pasan corriendo hasta el final de la alameda. Akira no sabe como, pero Tomoyo desapareció de su vista.

‒ Aquí te encuentras segura, de sea lo que sea que te está pasando.‒ Syaoran dice.

‒ Gracias. ‒ Tomoyo le dice.

‒ Quedate con mi recamara, yo me quedo en el sillón, pasa que tal vez sea algo mágico que te persigue y sí es así, tienes que quedar en un local más protegido. ‒ Dice Syaoran.

‒ Entiendo. ‒ Tomoyo dice y pasa al interior de la recamara.

‒ Tengo que regresar temprano. ‒ Tomoyo le dice.

‒ No te agobies, que antes de las seis estas a tu casa. ‒ Syaoran dice.

Syaoran se va a dormir por vuelta de la una, al paso de que Tomoyo se duerme casi a las dós, de tanto imaginar lo que podría tener pasado si no interviene Eriol.

‒ Te tengo que dar las gracias cuando te vea.‒ Tomoyo dice.

‒ Ahora que dejo a Tomoyo segura con Syaoran, también voy a lograr tener un poco de descanso.‒ Eriol dice.

A las cinco y cuarenta, Syaoran despierta y le bate a la puerta de Tomoyo, haciendola acordar.

‒ Ya és tiempo.‒ Dice él.

Eriol toca a su llave.

Dile a Tomoyo que no se preocupe con el viento que va a observar, haciendo como un redemoinho a su alrededor. Voy a transportarla así para que sea más rápido.

‒ Pero eso va a sugar tu energía.‒ Dice Syaoran.

No hay problema.

‒ Tomoyo, tu tranquila que luego estás a tu casa.‒ Syaoran dice.

Ella sólo tiene el tiempo de cerrar sus ojos y ya se encuentra a su recamara, dónde empieza a cambiar su ropa por el uniforme y baja a desayunar.

Akira y Sonomi bajan a desayunar y encuentran a Tomoyo que tranquilamente se saca el desayuno.

‒ Ya voy a la escuela.‒ Dice Tomoyo y se retira sin decir nada más.

Ella mira por la ventana del coche, mientras pensa en lo que pasó ayer y no sabe como actuar delante de la actitud de Akira, fue algo sorpreensivo a ella, porque en algunos momentos fue bueno, a parte de errado.

Tomoyo pasa al interior del instituto y luego espera a la llegada de Syaoran, que se encuentra aún hablando con Eriol.

A ver, de cuál clase de peligro hablabas? Pregunta el joven de ojos verdes.

Te lo dije que no hagas preguntas, yo estoy a tratar de resolverlo todo.

¿Cuando llegas? Cuestiona Li.

En veinte y cuatro horas.

Syaoran y Sakura llegan juntos a la escuela y encuentran a Tomoyo pasando la lista de compras a Yamazaki, que quedó con la responsabilidad de comprar todo, Tomoyo cuida de la decoración, Syaoran de las bebidas, Sakura con los juegos, Chiharu cedió su casa y Naoko cuida de parte de la comida.

El día en la escuela pasa sin la suerte de muchas novedades, a parte de que Sonomi se va de viaje en esa noche toma a su hija por sorpresa.

‒ Es un viaje corto, de negócios. ‒ Dice la ojiazul.

‒ ¿Cuánto tiempo, mamá?‒ Pregunta ella.

‒ No máximo, três días y me voy por los papeles de la boda civil. ‒ Anuncia ella.

Sonomi cena en su casa junto a Akira y a Tomoyo, luego yendose al aeropuerto.

‒ Mientras llegues, hablanos.‒ Pide Akira.

‒ Claro que sí. ‒ Dice ella.

Tomoyo sube por las escaleras y se va a su cuarto, ella cierra la puerta y pasa al cuarto de baño, ella se pone en la ducha y cierra sus ojos.

Akira, se viene enseguida, abre la puerta con cuidado y pasa al interior del cuarto, forza un poco la entrada del cuarto de baño.

Continua...


End file.
